true blood
by warrick oakes
Summary: dante and lady are married and live happily alongside their daughter but what happens when their long lost son comes back looking for revenge. alot better than it sounds and is probably gonna be my best story for a long time plzzzzzz R&R FLAME ME ON ANYTH


disclaimer:i do not own DMC 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TRUE BLOOD 

The man strolled confidently down the street, his destination a building named devil may cry.

The man wore a dark long pitch black trenchcoat his hair was long and messy and bore the most unusual silver colour and his eyes stared an icey blue gaze he halted outside the shop and stood glaring at the sign

'hope this demon hunter does'nt die as easily as the last' he muttered to himself in a bored (seen it all before) voice.

With a sigh he entered the shop

'you that devil hunter' he sighed

his intentions were clear he was going to kill him he had vowed he'd kill every demon hunter he heard of or encountered in hopes that one day he would have the chance to destroy his father and take revenge for the crimes he had commited against him

Dante sparda had left his first son to rot in a care home, no cards, no phone calls, nothing , never once did he think of the terrible life his son would live, never once did he think his son would have to endure terrible beatings, being drugged up every midday for fifteen years, or the women who entered his room every night and violated him, she told him that if he did not do what she said then she would tell the guards he assaulted her, which would result in an immense beating and maybe even death.

True it is that the grandchild of the legendary dark knight sparda had spent fifteen yearsof his life in a mental institute for attacking and nearly killing his first foster parents at an extremely young age and the only thing he did to take his mind away from his unbearable life was train, train to one day kill his father for giving him this life.

he can remember one day a guard entered his room and with a sinister snickered 'guess what kid your a brother ' and then left without another word leaving the destroyed child of six to dwell in his thoughts, thats the day he decided to kill his father.

'yeah thats me' the devil hunter spoke

'you dont look like a devil hunter' the tortured twenty one year old spat

'looks can be deceiving' the devil hunter growled

'they can cant they' and with that the youngest of the two pulled out a handgun and shot dante straight in the forehead with perfect precision and then he turned his trenchcoat swaying as he did, he reholstered his handgun then headed for door, he could feel something heading for his head so he tilted his neck and the bullet sped past lodging in the door he was about to exit through, he turned to see dante still holding ivory pointed at his head.

Both men stood swords drawn, the youngest darted forward with freakish speed, dante countered and brung the sword down on the attackers back but to late he had back flipped and landed on dante's sword mid-swing which forced it down to the floor, because of this sudden movement dante's head was forced diagonally down as his body lurched forward and was only greeted by a swift knee to the face.

Dante stumbled back and stared the young prodigy in the face, he wiped a bit of blood of his trickling nose 'lets rock' dante exclaimed then flew forward swinging his sword in an arch but his son blocked and countered with a mid-body strike of his own, dante dodged by bringing his hand on to the shoulder of his son and flipping over him, the man quickly noticed this and sent his elbow back towards dante's head, dante caught the elbow and using his son's momentom span him around and delivered a hard kick to his chest which sent the suprised twenty one year old hurtling through the front door of devil may cry.

Lady who was returning from an earlier hunting trip, saw the young man fly out onto the street 'vergil' she muttered.

Dante charged out determined to finish this intruder off but before he could deliver the killer blow the man was up and ready for action they began by locking swords ' your quite skilled hunter what is you name' he spoke calmly while pushing dante back effectively breaking the deadlock

'dante sparda' dante answered

'father' the man mumbled inaudiable to those around him

the man felt his grip on his sword tighten his eyes were overcome with rage as sinister wings began to protude from his back, his skin turned a deathly black and golden watery vein looking lines began to form on his body, he dashed forward with feroscious determination swinging faster than dante's eyes could catch and he struggled to hold back the blows.

Lady stood and watched in awe she could,nt get a shot she had loaded kalinna ann and was just waiting for a clear shot.

Dante found himself overpowered by the pure force radiating off the blows and it was'nt long until his defences had been beaten,  
the man plunged his sword straight into dante's chest, he then kicked him forcefully in the left side sending him a good fifty feet down the street, the man let out an almighty roar that shook the very earth under him, it was then his sensitive ears caught a sound above his terrifying battle cry, he swiftly jumped around to see a rocket heading straight for his face, he quickly sidestepped and grabbed the rocket using its momentom to spin it round and send it back the way it came, lady was caught off guard by this expertely performed maneuver and struggled to dodge the approaching missile, as luck would have it she dodged only for the rocket to collide with a wall close behind her resulting in lady taking most of the blast and being flung into a nearby car knocking her effectively unconscious.

The man fell to one knee as he turned back to human form he felt weak and tired and could see the blackness clouding around him and he knew he going to fall unconscious he looked over to the recovering dante and shouted 'FATHER, YOU WILL PAY' 


End file.
